The Kathryn Heist
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Having escaped from prison, Sailor John has found refuge with the intelligent Seymour Murphy; the solicitor of Sir Topham and Lady Hatt and a cold and ruthless master at manipulating people. Together they forge a truce and begin to enact the first stage of the rogue pirate's revenge against Thomas.


It was a quiet night at Arlesburgh, sometime after Gina had gone back to Italy after a rather eventful visit on Sodor. The entire village was quiet and still. There were no engines on the line, and not a single person outside…except one. One man was sitting silently against the wall of one of the residential areas beside the rails. It was none other than Sailor John, keeping his eyes shut and constantly thinking about one thing that came into his life since he escaped. In his mind, he was remembering an encounter with a certain man he thought could help him in his plan for revenge.

The man he was thinking about was a very smart, but cunning man called Seymour Murphy, a solicitor for the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt.

But even though he was acquainted with the Fat Controller, Seymour Murphy was not someone to get too close to. When he wasn't working for or with the Fat Controller, he had a very high level of intelligence and education in his life. As such, he used very big and important-sounding words to emphasize his vocabulary. He was a very proud and egotistical man, enjoying everything he did. Whenever he encountered other people he wanted to solicit upon, he would use his ever-so smart mind and subtle tricks in the words he said to turn people into his puppets just so he could get his own way in disguise.

Sometime after John escaped from prison to avenge himself upon Thomas, Murphy had encountered him in the forest. Sailor John told his story about Thomas to Murphy. Murphy saw an opportunity to perform even more exploitation and agreed to give Sailor John lodgings in his home, making sure no one would ever find him. Sailor John and Seymour Murphy eventually formed a truce. With his high intelligence, Murphy would help John achieve his objectives as long as it meant profit and advantage for himself.

Sailor John's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Murphy came walking up to him.

"I'd rather not talk right now, Murphy," grunted Sailor John.

"Ohh, please be cordial, Johnny. I've shown you plenty of cordiality by taking you in as my home partner," smiled Murphy in a calm, but disarming southern accent. Even in tense and dangerous times, Murphy was a very calm and smart person, never letting out emotions or intentions. He never made guesses. Whatever trouble he encountered, he would survey the issue and find a way out.

"What are you doing out here? Skulking outside with nothing to do? Envying over what all those innocent citizens have over you?" he asked snobbishly.

"No!" Sailor John whispered angrily. "I'm thinking and thinking about that fool Thomas! How to get at him? And how to get at Sodor for destroying my life!"

"Ohh, tut-tut," said Murphy. "It must be awful to idle with me and do nothing…unless you'd be willing to listen to what I can provide for you."

"What would YOU have? Being the man that you are, I'm sure you won't reveal any intentions," sighed Sailor John. "I have nothing at the moment, but I will NOT stand by much longer! I want to make Sodor feel what they did to me!"

This grabbed Seymour's attention. He had been in touch with the harbour manager to find out about any shipments coming to Sodor…and he knew about the S.S. Kathryn's voyage to Sodor…and of its cargo.

"Well, Johnny," he said, taking a step closer, and speaking in a patronizing tone. "You, unlike many other primitive fugitives are in luck. I have managed to get hold of some information on some of Sodor's shipments…and I think you have a succinct opportunity coming our way…"

Sailor John stood up and looked at Murphy. "What's that?" he asked.

"I have learned that a ship called the S.S. Kathryn will be docking here tomorrow night. It has been delayed due to rough water on the sea…but it could be the source to your first strike against the Sudrian Society for stealing your freedom."

"How? What is the ship carrying?" asked Sailor John.

"That ship is full with accouterments, my friend," said Murphy. "Weapons and supplies…that we could use to start getting even with the island. It's bound to arrive here tomorrow night. When it does…we slip aboard and rob all the supplies."

Sailor John had listened to this and liked what he heard. But what could two men do against an entire ship of weaponry against a battalion of sailors and guards?

"But…Seymour," said John. "How to pillage the ship successfully?"

"The only way to achieve our objectives tomorrow night…is to proceed indiscriminately…in all ways you can imagine," whispered Murphy. After saying that, a group of fifteen men came up behind him. They all looked strong, tough and shady.

"Who in the world are these scurvy seadogs?" growled Sailor John.

"They are my very own pirates, you may say," said Murphy. "A gang. I've been acquainted with these lads for a while since you escaped. I have told them about what your desires are…and we are all bound to pillage and plunder that ship…to steal all the weapons and anything else that may be of use to us."

"Why didn't you tell me before about these lads?" asked Sailor John.

"Careful, John," sneered Murphy. "I like to admit I'm a secretive gentleman who must uphold his own class. And, oh, by the way, I got these men on my own. You couldn't even escape in a boat to save your treasure. You'd do well not to be beaten again, bested by a little tank engine!"

Sailor John began to lunge at Seymour Murphy to strike him in anger, but the largest gang member grabbed and stopped him.

"Do NOT try anything," he hissed. "You hurt your helper, and you're on your own!" Sailor John turned red in the face and recoiled.

"Well, boys," said the pirate. "One way or another…I AM going to get what I want. When that ship comes, I say stop all the sailors and cut their throats!"

"We do NOTHING until I give the signal," insisted Seymour. "We can create a massacre, but who is to hide us from the Fat Controller and the Police? You'll get what you wish for when the time comes, but until I give the word, hold back."

Sailor John stared hard at all the men in front of him. "Well, I'll wait, but it won't be easy," he said firmly…

All throughout the next day, Sailor John stayed hidden in Seymour's house while Seymour made more mysterious, shady arrangements for the pillaging that evening. What was unfortunate was that no one seemed to notice any planning. Seymour Murphy was a true mastermind, secretly talking to all the gangsters throughout the hours of daylight when no one else was around. All the while, Sailor John waited and waited for night to fall so he could finally begin extracting his revenge across the island. He didn't want to do things too quickly. He wanted to make the island hurt in subtle, long ways…

At last, night fell over Sodor again. Work at the harbour stopped and all went quiet as everyone went home and to bed. Then, as soon as the clock struck 12:00 a.m., the "pirates," came out again to put their plan into action. All fifteen gangsters, Seymour Murphy and Sailor John all gathered together. Some of the men were already set up to make preparations. They were armed with lines of rope, small knives, clubs and cloth bags. While most of the gang would wait silently for the ship to arrive, Murphy arranged for two of the gangsters to sneak to the lighthouse to take out the watchman and snuff out the light.

Silently, the men fanned out through the harbour, taking their positions while Murphy and John held back and waited to give further instructions. The two gang members snuck over to the lighthouse door and one of them drew a small knife. He began twitching the knife in the keyhole, trying to pick the lock to break into the lighthouse. Suddenly, the lock clicked and both men slipped inside without a sound. From the edge of the village, Murphy snapped his finger and motioned the other gangsters to move a little closer to the channel where the ship would dock.

"What are you doing?" Sailor John whispered. Murphy looked at Sailor John with a sneer, but said nothing as he walked carefully through the maze of tracks, closer to the channel.

In the lighthouse, the watchman was operating the light shining out to sea, not suspecting anything…until suddenly he felt a painful blow in the back of his head and suddenly everything went black. One of the gang members had knocked him out.

"All clear up here, mate," he smiled to the other gang member. The other member then pulled the switch controlling the light, and in an instant, the light went out. Now the harbour was much darker. Seymour Murphy noticed this and gave a quiet whistle to the other thirteen men waiting at the docking port.

"Seek cover, mates," he called softly. "Workmen might come by to help unload the Kathryn soon."

All the men scurried in different directions to find somewhere to hide. In crates, behind sheds and under tarpaulins.

"Come with me," whispered Murphy. He and Sailor John strode up behind the lighthouse and waited for the ship to arrive. Sailor John looked around the lighthouse and his eyes fell upon Cap'n Calles' ship and some memories stirred within him.

"MY ship," he whispered softly. "I WILL be a real pirate again. How long I have thirsted to find my power again...and for Thomas to pay for what he did to me."

About half an hour later, all the men suddenly heard a ship's horn. They all looked, and there was the S.S. Kathryn some ways out on the sea, but coming in to dock on the opposite side of the lighthouse. Soon after that, a work team arrived to help pick up the cargo and deliver it to the Sudrian Police and Military.

Sailor John looked back to the harbour and called softly, "Stop them! Stop the work team!" The seven gang members came out of hiding and waited a few moments longer while the work team walked out to the lighthouse to help unload the ship. Suddenly, the moon began to shine through an inky dark cloud in the sky, as if it was almost blue. In the moonlight, one of the workers saw the two men waiting for the ship.

"Wait a minute," he said suspiciously. "Is that…Sailor J-"

His head was suddenly covered tightly with a cloth bag by one of the gang members. Before the other workmen could react and help him, their heads were covered with the remaining bags. Muffled yells of panic came from the bags, but no one would hear them.

"Tie their hands and throw them in the lighthouse," ordered Seymour Murphy. The gang members obeyed the command and threw the workmen in while the S.S. Kathryn came closer and closer.

The captain of the S.S. Kathryn saw however that the lighthouse had not shone at all. He couldn't clearly see what was going on. He carefully stopped by the lighthouse, waiting for someone to secure the ship and start unloading the important cargo.

"Hello?" he called. But there was no answer.

Suddenly, a thick rope came gliding upwards. It had a knot tied at the end. It dropped on the deck…then pulled back against the rope cleat and tightened into position. The captain became suspicious. He walked out to the edge of the ship and looked hard to see anything. Suddenly, several more roped flew up and tightened around the other rope cleats on the ship.

"What's going on?" shouted some sailors. "Where's our work team to help us with the weapons and supplies?!" Suddenly a few of Seymour's gang members jumped on board after climbing the ropes.

"Intruders!" shouted the captain. "Hoodlums! Criminals!"

The gang members fought through some of the sailors quite easily before seizing the captain.

"Drop your bridge!" the gang members demanded. "Or you be ours!"

"You are not ransacking this ship!" the captain defied. "I'll call the police! Mark my words!"

"Down on your marrowbones and pray!" growled another gang member as he threw his arms around the captain and tied him down, unable to escape. Back on the deck, most of the sailors were incapacitated, tied down and now held hostage by the gang members. One of them took hold of the bridge gear and began turning it. Slowly, the ship's docking bridge came down and lined up with the lighthouse rail…where Sailor John and Seymour Murphy were waiting.

"Only minutes away from my first victory," Sailor John smiled deviously. He and Seymour stepped on board to check their progress.

"Well done, boys," said Sailor John. "Now, we must work swiftly to steal the supplies and the weapons!" There were more than two hundred crates of cargo to unload before anyone else became alerted to the commotion. All the crates added to several hundred thousand pounds of military ammunition, weapons and cigarettes. But there was also a large portion of morphine amongst the cargo, which Sailor John suddenly had a keen interest in as the gang members swiftly and strongly unloaded the ship and fanned out through Arlesburgh to hide their plunder before coming back to unload some more.

"Delightful," Sailor John smiled as the men slowly but surely stole the supplies from the ship. "This will be a fine step in my direction towards revenge."

But later, as the ship was nearly empty, something suddenly went wrong. Two gang members were being too careless with one of the crates. They tripped and the crate burst open, scattering loaded rifles everywhere. The sudden thud made some of the rifles go off and sound a loud bang. The sound got carried some way through the air…up to Donald and Douglas' shed. The twins woke up with a start.

"Douggie, what be that bang?" asked Donald.

"It sounded dangerous, Donnie," said Douglas. "We'd best see what's going on!" Their drivers started them up and they set off to check what the matter was.

"You idiots!" Sailor John snarled to the tripped gang members. "Be more careful, and finish the raid!" Sometime later, just as the last few crates were being stolen from the ship, Sailor John was ready to vanish and go back into hiding.

"Goodnight, Arlesburgh! Ta-ta!" he sang as he and Seymour Murphy scurried away to get home and hide until the pirate could find time to perform his next stunt.

Donald and Douglas meanwhile were approaching the lighthouse, when their headlamps suddenly shone upon two of the gang members hurrying away with the last big crate.

"Quick! Get us out of here!" one of them whispered. Donald looked ahead and saw three other crates shaking away into the darkness as he and Douglas approached the lighthouse.

"Douggie!" exclaimed Donald. "Those were troublemakers there!"

"Oi! The lighthouse is nae working! And look at that ship, Donnie!" exclaimed Douglas.

"What ship? The pirates?" asked Donald.

"Nae! The S.S. Kathryn!" said Douglas. "But what were those shady men doing here…they looked like they were…" But Douglas looked at the ship and saw the attacked sailors…and that the deck was empty.

"OH!" wailed Douglas. "The ship! THE SHIP! It's been ransacked! The sailors…the captain! They've all been attacked! Oh, the Kathryn suffered a heist!" Both twins reversed hastily back to the main line of Arlesburgh and began tearing through the village.

"Oh, whatever will happen?!" wailed Donald. "Those scoundrels, they stole the cargo!"

Douglas then began shouting in desperation for help. "Police? Help! There's been a heist on a ship! POLICE! Somebody HELP! HELP, ANYONE! HELP!" As Donald and Douglas kept calling, people in the village began waking up, and soon police sirens could be heard in the distance…

First thing the next morning at Knapford Station, the newspaper had a large headline that caught everyone's attention. The headline said, "KATHRYN HEIST: MYSTERIOUS GANG ROBS ENTIRE SHIP OF WEAPONRY & SUPPLIES."

In his office, the Fat Controller suddenly put the newspaper down and held his forehead with his hand.

"Oh dear lord…" he sighed. "Whatever has happened? Anything could happen to that stolen weaponry in the wrong hands! I'd best send a letter of request to the police to widen their search and see what the meaning of all this is…"

Meanwhile in one particular house, Seymour Murphy and Sailor John were hiding.

"Well, I must say…I'm impressed, Murphy," admitted Sailor John. "Your men proved to be quite capable."

"Thank you, John," said Seymour. "Now, do you see that my men were categorically, precisely, and succinctly auspicious."

"Hmm…that means favorable…" said Sailor John. "Yes, they were favorable for me."

"Now, you've been up most of the night, my friend," said Murphy. "You deserve your rest for now." And Seymour left to go about his business of soliciting and exploiting whoever he would…while Sailor John found a comfortable place to snooze out of the sunlight and away from the windows. Before going to sleep, he peaked under the couch he lay on, then patted the couch as he lay down and relaxed, waiting for his next strike…with his own secret supply of morphine hidden underneath.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this incredibly sudden shift in tone! As I said before, this is a CRUCIAL point in Sailor John's grand plan for revenge, and it's also where we start seeing one of my main inspirations for this overall story, and that is *L.A. Noire*, a third-person neo-noir crime video game set in Los Angeles of 1947, with players being given an open-ended challenge as Detective Cole Phelps to solve a series of crime and murder mysteries. If you haven't heard of it I definitely recommend checking it out, it's an incredibly fascinating and enjoyable game to watch. But yes, I am taking some cues from that game's story for this overall grand scheme of Sailor John, with this one being based on the Coolridge Heist from the Vice Desk of *L.A. Noire*. Now, I'm really interested in your thoughts about this one, so please leave your thoughts in your reviews. For now, toodles.


End file.
